


Almighty Omlette

by Celadonbi



Category: Harvest Moon, Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town, Story of Seasons: Friends of Mineral Town (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Drinking, Fluff, Harvest Moon - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rarepair, a deadly chicken, and alcohol, chicken, great bachelors and -ettes, great games, just pure fluff at its finest, rated T cuz there is one swear word included, soft, story of seasons - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27861773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celadonbi/pseuds/Celadonbi
Summary: The hardworking boy who just wants someone to rely on, finally finds peace in another person. Pete, the new local farmer who has taken over the old ranch of his grandfather. All it took for both of them to realise their need for each other, was a tiny chick named Bertha...(Pure fluff, but not to the stage that it would rot your teeth. Your intestines may hurt a bit. Nevertheless, I would appreciate a read! Pls acknowledge me as a worthy individual)(It currently only has 1 chapter.....this might change in the future OwO)
Relationships: Pete the Farmer & Rick (Harvest Moon), Pete | Jack/Rick (Harvest Moon)
Kudos: 7





	Almighty Omlette

It´s been a week since Rick told Pete the real reason behind his dad’s absence. He told the farmer, that his father had gone to a far-off country trying to look for a flower, that would be able to heal his dearest wife Lilia. When Rick first heard the news about his dad’s departure, he was anxious, mad, and even a little heartbroken. He just didn’t understand why. However, the worst had yet to come. 

Flashback (2 years ago, before Pete moved to Mineral Town)  
Rick was just doing his usual morning task, which consists of feeding the chicken, giving them fresh water, and train some of their strongest and most intimidating chicks for the upcoming wrestling match. As the young man finished petting his favorite hen named Becky, his sister Popuri suddenly stormed out of the house with tears streaming down her face.

“Dad…he…We, we just got a letter that said, that father had gone missing!”, she tried to say as fast as the young girl could, but the hiccups kept on interrupting her. “A fellow traveler sent us a letter informing us about their condition. Dad was really enjoying his travels since he got to meet new cultures and cuisines as well. However, father had wandered off from camp the night before, because he said that he wanted to explore the area and thus made his way into Fugue Forest. He never came back! T-this stupid flo-wer of his!”, explained Popuri while trying to soothe her crying without any success.

Rick felt sick to his stomach and cannot remember what happened after he had received this dreadful message, but he will never forget silently crying himself to sleep while hoping that everything will be alright and that his dad was soon to be found. They have never received any life-signs of their father since then… 

Back with Pete in the present  
Pete, the newest addition to the small town located on the east coast of Castanet, was currently trying to give his farming plot some shape. He was the ancestor of his grandfather after all. His daily routine is basically repeating itself every day. Trying to get up, drink some coffee, water the plots, pet and feed the animals, and lay some finishing touches on the structure of his plot. The farmer had also gathered some wooden planks in order to build a fence, that he could place around his freshly grown tomatoes. 

As he finally placed the last piece of fence around his crops, a sigh of relief escaped the farmer's lips. Despite loving his work into the grave, the new farmer's body has yet to get used to this straining type of occupation. Stretching his muscles, the new villager made his way over to his newly bought trees. Seeking the shade of his apple tree Pete immediately slumped down and rested his back against the tree branch. It was not the most comfortable spot but he honestly could care less right now.

With the weariness slowly taking control over his body, the boy finally decided to close his eyes for a short nap. He will probably regret this action after waking up, due to his muscles probably becoming sore since he is sleeping against a hard surface. As he was gradually drifting further into his dreamlands, he did not notice the faint sound of a chicken cackling coming closer every second.  
Just as he was about to pass the bridge between consciousness and unconsciousness a sudden smack in the face jolted him out of his once so peaceful, almost meditating, state. “What the…”, the farmer exclaimed after noticing a tiny white chicken in his lap. It could not be one of his. Pete still has not mastered differentiating hens from another, but he had learned well enough from Rick to at least being able to distinguish his feathered animals. 

“Hey, my little friend. Where did you come from?” – the tiny chick chirped in response to his question. “You probably ran away from Popultry, am I right?”… another chirp. The chicken had barely grown out his feathers, so it was probably just a few weeks old. ‘I should probably bring you back or Rick will riot’, the farmer thought to himself while smiling unintentionally, thinking about his friend's name. 

Pete carried the chick over to his coop. He still had to shoo his 2 cows, named Leche and Coco, into the barn since it was getting late. ‘Ok just past 7 p.m. I still have enough time to finish my remaining tasks, before bringing back the small chicken.’ He thought of his plan while running over to his two beloved cows at a fast pace. 

The two-spotted creatures looked up to their owner with a loving gaze, happy that they can finally return to the warmth of their home, which consists of a ton of hay and mud. Pete patted both of them on the back before closing the gates of the barn. After locking the rusty padlock of the building and giving his horse the last treat of the day, the young farmer made his way over to his little chicken coop, located beside the river. 

Only halfway to his destination, Pete heard someone call his name. He turned his head to look at the entrance to his farm, to see who might be the cause of this noise. He definitely did not expect the sight he got to see at this exact moment. A tall and lean figure started to run towards him, only stopping in front of Pete without invading his personal space. The person grabbed both of his hands and clasped them together. They had a pleading look in their eyes.

“Please tell me Bertha ran off to you, I have already looked everywhere, but I´ve yet to find her!”, Rick said red-faced and completely out of breath. Pete definitely did not find this sight utterly adorable, no no no. With a blush slowly creeping to his face, the farmer responded that the chick was indeed at his farm and most importantly in safety.

After hearing the brilliant news, that his hen was safe and in good hands, the taller of the two let out a shaky breath he did not realize he was holding. “Thank god.” He muttered under his breath.  
Both of the young adults did not register that they were still holding hands and if they did, neither was pulling away. “I cannot thank you enough for this. I was worried sick!”, Rick exclaimed after searching the whole town for Bertha. “You´re welcome, besides I haven’t done anything. She came to me on her own.”, Pete answered his friend with an indefinable gaze.

The pair looked into each other’s eyes for far too long, before pulling away. Pete already missing the warmth of his companion’s hands. “Well, let me treat you to a beer then. See it as a ‘thank you gift’!” Rick suggested before adding… “and don’t worry about Bertha right now. I know she is in good hands right now.” “Yeah, I was told that I am good with my hands.”, the farmer said out loud before realizing the ambiguousness. 

Fortunately, it was almost night time so Rick did not notice the intense heat that warmed Pete’s cheeks after that comment. ‘Fuck…why did I say that!’, the farmer thought while having an inner mental breakdown. Being so distracted by his mind, the younger did not pick up the almost unnoticeable ‘I can imagine’ from his friend.  
Without giving the remark a second thought the duo made their way into the center of the town. 

As the couple arrived at the bar they were immediately greeted by the cheerful voice of Ran, telling them to choose a table and order some of their home-brewed beer. Rick and Pete replied with a short thanks before sitting down at a small table in the corner. The bar was as lively as ever. Basil and Saibara were deeply engaged in a conversation about the scenery of the mountains. Pete overheard Basil say something about special herbs growing in that area, but he was soon distracted by the presence of his companion.

“Thank you again, Pete! If it weren’t for you, I wouldn’t know what I would have done. I cannot imagine what could have happened to the poor little chick…I am such an idiot!”, Rick exclaimed whilst resting his head in the palms of his hands. “I am supposed to be the mature one, but it seems that you´ve stolen this role”, the overprotective brother responded with a shaky voice. Pete was struggling to find the correct words. Rick was honestly his best friend in this town, despite the fact that Pete has solely been living here for a few months. 

Without giving it a second thought, Pete reached out for his friend’s wrists and placed their conjoined on the table. “First of all, you are definitely not an idiot and we all make mistakes at some point. I do not care if you are less mature than I, you are a great brother and you treat your family well. I don’t know anyone else that could pull all of these traits off while assisting a family business. You are an amazing person Rick and I hope that you can say that as well about yourself!”, Pete answered the other with a caring voice and a stern gaze. 

Ricks, with tears welling in his eyes, could only nod as a response. Pete rubbed his thumb gently on the back of the other man’s hand, trying to comfort him as much as possible. A pleasant silence fell over the duo. 

Just as Rick was finally able to look the farmer in the eyes again, Ran interrupted the pair as she placed two cups of beer on their table. “Please enjoy guys! You are welcome any time”, she told them with a joyous voice. While the girl was walking away, Rick let go of Pete’s hands and reached for his cup. Pete did the same and both of their glasses clanked together. Both of them said ‘cheers’ and took their first sip of the homemade alcohol. 

“Really and what happened after that? …okay…omg really….Bahahaha!!”, Rick laughed heartily as Pete told him a story about an incident he had with a chicken of his grandpa. The hen was his archenemy and he is never going to forget the black eyes filled with anger and the devil. At least his traumatizing story about his childhood made Rick laugh after this heavy discussion they had earlier.  
“Ahhh you really know how to entertain someone, don’t you?”, the chicken merchant replied lazily, due to the alcohol circling in his blood system. Pete only answered with a pout, which only made the other laugh harder.

“Even though we are having a good time right now, we should head home now. We both have some tasks to fulfill tomorrow so we better get some good night's sleep.”, Rick suggested with a yawn. “But of course, I wouldn’t be the gentleman I am, without asking to walk you home. It is dangerous in the dark you know.”, the taller explained seductively with half-lidded eyes. ‘Yep, he is definitely drunk. I should take care of you dummy’, Pete thought to himself.

“Oh, what a gentleman you are, I, the princess of mineral town, would enjoy the company of yours.”, the farmer exclaimed dramatically striking a pose and almost falling out of his chair.

The couple walked down the dimly lighted pathway to Pete’s farm. With the exhaustion of the day and the influence of alcohol finally getting to them, they were barely able to stand on their feet alone, so they tried to hold each other while not trying to fall on their butts.

Finally reaching their intended destination without tripping once, the pair did not let go of each other but instead thought of the same thing. “You know, you could stay at my place for the night. My bed is spacious enough besides I do not trust you to walk home by yourself.”, Pete told Rick cheekily with a twinkle in his eyes. “Yeah, I would like that.”, Rick replied while slightly blushing. 

Both of them immediately jumped on the bed in union, which made the duo laugh still quite tipsy from the beer. Rick and Pete were lying comfortably next to each other, unintentionally moving closer every few seconds. They have engaged in a conversation about the horror chicken again, much to Pete’s disdain. “And I tell you, it was really going for my head! I almost died that day!”, the farmer complained. “It’s not that funny”, he tried to convince himself, but soon lost control and started laughing along with his friend. 

After the laughter had died down, the duo found themselves in a comfortable silence again, enjoying each other’s presence. They were basically cuddling right now, with Pete’s arm around Rick's shoulders and the merchant's head resting on the farmer's chest. 

Pete was, once again, about to fall asleep but before he was able to do so, Rick interrupted him. “I wonder if my Dad will ever come home again. He´s been gone for so long and I have to take care of the household and my mother. I feel kind of overwhelmed since I didn’t have much of a choice…”, the young man told him sitting up. “But again, thank you for distracting me today from all of my troubles.”, Rick said with a small smile while looking Pete in the eyes. “You are always welcome, Rick. Let’s both keep at it! It will all work out perfectly, don’t worry.”, the farmer assured the other. 

Before Pete was able to blink, he found himself in Rick's arms again. He slowly put his arm around the other as well, rubbing circles into his back every so often. He hid his face in the nape of the ginger-haired man, leaving a soft kiss there, which resulted in the other cooing happily. Pete’s heart felt like it was about to explode any second now. He has never seen Rick in such a vulnerable position, except for today.

He heard the merchant mumbling something inaudible into his shoulder. “Hmm what did you say?”, he asked his friend. Rick released himself from the hug and looked deeply into Pete’s eyes. “I don’t know if you have noticed, but over the course of the last months, it appears that I took a liking to you. I have never felt so strongly about someone before in my life…Pete, I am in love with you.”, Rick admitted while cupping the farmer's face with his right hand.

If his heart didn’t explode during the hug it definitely did now. Without giving the other a proper response, Pete clashed his lips onto his crush’. It was a tender and loving exchange of love that didn’t last long, but before the farmer could stop, he placed some more on the corner of Rick's mouth. 

“So, does that mean you return my feeling?”, Rick chuckled affectionately.

“It is a clear yes!”, Pete answered before quickly kissing the other for a second time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thx for making it this far! I hope you enjoyed reading my fanfic, even though English is not my mother tongue. Please leave a comment down below, it could inspire me to write more for you guys! :3
> 
> My Tumblr is: @celadonbi owo make sure to check it out


End file.
